Regrets
by teacup918
Summary: All the PF characters get married but something goes wrong. My first story! No flames.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello, Fanfiction. This is my first story ever on Fanfiction! LET'S CELEBRATE!

I do not own any PF characters except for Jacob (who will be in chapter 2)

Well, go on and read!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% THE BIG QUESTION %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

There was a boy named Phineas Flynn who lived in a small town called Danville in California, who is 19 years old. Then, right across the street there was a girl named Isabella Sharipo. (Sorry if I spelled that wrong) and was 18 years old. It so happens that Isabella had a crush on Phineas since they first met. But Isabella's dream comes true at a a park called "Danville's National Park" Her soon-to-be-fiance had a planned a date there for a very special reason. "Isabella," Phineas said,nervously. "Yes, Phineas?" said Isabella as sweetly as she can be. But then, Phineas had to come up with a plan and quick! "Hey, look at that cute baby over there!" said Phineas. "Really,Where?" said Isabella as she turned around.

Just then, Phineas got out the ring just in time for Isabella to turn around and he got down on one knee. "Isabella, I loved you all my life,even when we were just 10 years old! I knew you liked me and I did too but I was afraid you would break up with me if we dated. So, Will you marry me?" said Phineas sweetly. "Yes Phineas, of course I will!" said Isabella as Phineas put the ring on Isabella's ring finger.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% THE WEDDING %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After three months of waiting for the big day, the day came and she woke up at 7 am, In no time, she was in her white dress that went to her ankles and a veil that went to her waist and her hair pulled back. She had all her fireside girls, Stacy, Jenny. Vanessa, and Candace as her bridesmaids while Candace was the maid of honor. She had Buford, Bajeet, Coltrain, Ferb, and Jeremy as the groom's friends (I don't know what they call it). While Ferb was the men in honor. And Jeremy was the person who carries the rings.

Isabella was calmy waiting for the wedding to start in the hallway when Phineas walked up to her. "Wow, you look-" said Phineas with wide eyes. "So do you." said Isabella in Phineas Land again. "So are you ready?" added Isabella as she went back to normal. "Wait, I wanna remember this, just the two of us." Said Phineas as he looked her over. Just then Candace texted Isabella saying 'Ran home to get my bridemaids dress. Be there soon.' Then Phineas and Isabella walked away.

Isabella had been waiting 5 minutes for Candace to show up. Isabella had enough and texted her 'HURRY' In the car, Candace's pink phone went off saying she had a new text message from Isabella. She looked at her phone and then her eyes went back on the road. Then Phineas walked in and said "It's time." Isabella begged to wait 5 more minutes for Candace.

Then Isabella texted Candace again saying 'WHERE ARE YOU? GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE QUICK!' Candace read the text messages and was texting 'On My Way' to Isabella when suddenly...a tractor hit her.

AN: MWAHHHA! I am truely evil :) Well, I know it seems rushed but it's my first story :)

Review?


	2. The ending

AN: Hello I'm back with another chapter for Regrets. Oh and the first chapter I was sorta copying off of Glee,thank you for pointing that out blaineandthepips488. Here are the reviews!

IzzieGS: Yeah I know it was a twist in the story but something bad happens in this chapter too...

Crazyllamapersonlol: Will do!

Nomnom5: Thank you! That inspired me!

blaineandthepips488: Yeah I was copying off of Glee but I had no other ideas. Thanks for reviewing.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% THE CAR ACCIDENT %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

...Then, a tracter hit her. The red head was screaming in pain and she felt she was just about to die, when the amblance came by and spotted her in the car,hurt. Then the doctor asked her for her phone. "Sure. Why do you need my phone?" asked Candace.

"Well for 2 things. 1. to see what you were texting that could be so important. 2. We need to call someone for medical help. Who can I call?" Said the doctor while Candace thought of who to call since she had so many numbers.

"You can call Jeremy Johnson,my husband, I guess." Said Candace. "His number is 216-322-3331." said Candace as the doctor typed in the number. (don't call that number, it's fake!)

"Ok." said the doctor as her called him. Around the fourth ring, he answered.

"Hello?" said Jeremy as he was fixing his tie back at the wedding hall.

"Hi this is Dr. Winklepoof. Your wife, Candace Flynn, got in a car accident while texting some girl named Isabella?"said Dr. Winklepoof. "So, Can you please stop the wedding for a moment?" Dr. Winklepoof added on as Candace told him about the wedding.

"...I-I g-guess I-I-I'll be there s-soon." Jeremy studdered as he hanged up the phone.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% THE WEDDING %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Isabella was about to text Candace again when Jeremy shouted and stood on the table "HEY EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!" Isabella was shocked as a monkey that was suddenly eating a banana that exploded.

"Look, Candace is in trouble so we all have to go see if she's ok." said Jeremy. But what they didn't know was that a human was watching them...

Review?


	3. The ending part 2

AN: Hello, I'm back! Here are the reviews!

WordNerb93: I did that in the second chapter but thanks for the tip!

BroadWayFanGirl91: You'll see...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% THE HUMAN %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A human was watching them. He wore black shoes, black shirt with a skull on it, and big black pants but this time he was also wearing a black tie to look like he was going to the wedding. His name was Jacob Ollama. He was rude,mean, and murdered innocent girls. He was looking for two girls names...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% CANDEREMY %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Jeremy and the others hurried to the highway to see if Candace was okay. When they were just about entering the highway, they saw a drunk driver pass by. "Ok..." said Jeremy, freaked out,

After one hour of driving, they found Candace, she looked dead in the car. Her long red hair was in her face and her eyes were shut completely. Jeremy opened the car door and checked her pulse...there was none! Jeremy kept trying to give her CPR but when he was just about to give up, Phineas and Isabella came and Phineas was crying like crazy while Isabella stood there, shocked. "Who killed her?" asked Isabella.

"Maybe that drunk driver we passed by 30 minutes ago." said Jeremy as he started to break down crying.

"Let's go find out." said Phineas trying to sound brave. Then, they got their guns out and walked...

Review?


	4. I GIVE UP

I GIVE UP! I'M DONE WITH THIS STORY! AND YOU CAN THANK WORDNERD93! I SAID NO FLAMES! IT'S GONNA TAKE A LOT OF PEOPLE TO BRING ME BACK! SO GOODBYE FOR NOW!


	5. A chapter for Wordnerd93

AN: This chapter goes out to Wordnerd93 for insipring me again...and they alway's keep there guns for safety in the car(s).

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% FINDING OUT %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

As they walked, Jeremy and the others came face to face with Jacob Ollama. "Um,hi?" said Jeremy, uncertain what to say. Then, he started to day dream back to the day when he and Candace was 16 years old and they shared they're first kiss...

*flashback*

As he was about to walk towards the gate, he heard Phineas, Ferb, Isabella,and Candace sing 'Summer belongs to you!' When he heard Candace sing, he walked right towards the gate to find Candace. "Jeremy!" Candace screamed as she spotted her crush, Jeremy Johnson.

"You're home early!" she said happily as she hugged him. She was so happy he was home, but everytime she saw him, she begged for him to give her first kiss...

"Well, you forgot something in Paris." said Jeremy, looking at her in a dreamily way. He was happy to be home, but everytime he saw her, he begged her to give him a first kiss...

"Really what?" asked Candace as she thought he got slightly closer to her.

"This." said Jeremy as he kissed the lips.

*flashback end*

"What the hell are you doin' here?" said Jacob,of course he was drunk, that's why he's saying rude things but he ALWAYS acts like that. He looked Jeremy straight in the eye and tried to find his 'secret' of why he's here.

"Well somebody killed my wife in a car accident on the way to her brother's wedding." said Jeremy as he thought his stare was pretty creepy...

"Is her name Candace Johnson? I'm looking for her." said Jacob as he looked over his shoulder to try to see her car.

"Yes..." said Jeremy, raising his blonde eyebrow.

"Thanks man." said Jacob as he walked away to find her and a girl named Isabella. As Jeremy realized his plan, he raised his gun to fire...

Review?


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AN: This is not a chapter but an author's note. I know we're not suppose to make this into chapters but it's really important! I might update tomorrow with chapter 6 (wow that went by fast) but I'm not sure. If not, they wait for at maybe another day and a half. Then I'll update it then. I have school projects to finish so I'm really busy and I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for supporting me!


	7. Mr and Mrs Phineas Flynn

AN: I am back with another chapter! Yay! :D here are the reviews!

CrazyIllamapersonlol: I'm writing right now and It's spelled Emaleigh :)

BroadwayFanGirl91: No problem, I was starting to miss this story anyway :P

inhiding: This story is about different PF characters getting married and something goes wrong at each wedding.

Wordnerd93: You will find out if he killed Candace in this chapter! Yay!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% AIMING %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

He raised his gun to fire and then so did the rest. Jacob was about to take Candace when Jeremy shot him in the chest. He fell down bleeding everywhere when Jeremy looked at Candace and she was opening her eyes! "Candace!" yelled Jeremy as he hugged her tightly and smiled at getting his wife back.

"Hey." said Candace as she returned the hug and smiled at seeing him again. She didn't know what happened, all she saw before the crash was a green light and her life flashed before her. She was about to ask him a question when everybody started hugging her all at one time. She was glad to be back.

"So, what did I miss?" asked Candace as Phineas walked up to her. He smiled and hugged her and he thought 'I missed you Candy' Usually, he didn't call her that. Last time he called her Candy was when he was at the Danville Fair when he was 5 years old, Ferb was 6, and Candace was 10. He missed the good ole days.

"Oh, well, a guy named Jacob Ollama tried to murder you but Jeremy stopped him and killed him with a gun. See, he's right there." said Phineas as he pointed to Jacob on the grass, probably dead by now but nobody cared because he tried to murder Candace and Isabella.

"Wait, what?" screamed/asked Candace as she looked at the dead body and almost threw up. Just, then Ferb came up to her and hugged her. 'Welcome back, lovely sister.' he thought in his awesome accent. "Hey Frank." said Candace as she started to grin. She just called him by his real name! Ferb just ignored it and rolled his eyes in a playful way.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% THE REAL WEDDING %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After saying hellos and goodbyes to Candace Johnson, they headed off to Danville Church for Phineas and Isabella to be married,but this time nothing goes wrong.

First, Suzy Johnson walked down the aisle with a bible in hand. Phineas didn't like the idea of a bible in the wedding but Isabella is a Christan, so he went along with it. Suzy was wearing a pink dress that goes to her ankles like Isabella's but it's not as puffy as her's and she has medium white high heels on that she can barely walk on.

Then, Amanda Johnson (Candace's daughter, remember Candace is 24 in this story) came walking down the aisle. Amanda was the flower girl of the evening. She wore a white dress that went to her knees and had a white red strip around her waist. She wore small white high heels as well as Suzy's. She was throwing red roses on the ground.

Then, came Candace Johnson,the maid of honor,linking arms with her husband,Jeremy Johnson,the man of honor. Candace was wearing a purple dress that went to her knees and had her hair curled. She wore purple high heels. Jeremy wore a white tuxedo with a red rose in the pocket (the front one) and wore black shoes.

Next came Vanessa Fletcher,one of the braidsmaids,linking arms with her husband, Ferb Fletcher. She wore the same thing as Candace but her hair was flat out straight with a black headband. Ferb wore the same thing as Jeremy.

Next came Gretchen linking arms with no one. She wore the same thing as Vanessa but her hair was wavy with a fake purple flower clip on the side.

Next came all the other fireside girls but Adyson was linking arms with Buford and Ginger was linking arms with Baljeet.

Next came Stacy linking arms with Coltrain (sorry I spelled that wrong) she wore the same thing as Candace. Ferb wore the same thing as Jeremy.

Next came Jenny linking arms with no one. She wore the same thing as Stacy.

Finally came Isabella. She was the lovely bride. (look at chapter 1 to see what she was wearing) Phineas looked at her with wide eyes that look like they're about to pop out. Phineas wore a black tuxedo with a red rose in his shirt pocket with black shoes. Isabella walked down the aisle with her mom.

Soon, she was at the end of the aisle in front of Phineas Flynn. The preacher asked them to hold eachothers hands to show that they love eachother. Phineas took Isabella's hands in his and waited for the preacher to finish with the vows.

After the vows have been spoken and the rings being put on, the preacher asked Phineas to kiss Isabella. Phineas put his arms around her waist and they both gave the best kiss they ever gave eachother. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I now pronnouce Mr and Mrs. Phineas Flynn!" said and smiled the preacher.

THE END. The next wedding is Candace and Jeremy. Review?


End file.
